theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí
La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí es una canción lanzada por Akuno-P el 08 de Agosto de 2016. Es parte de la Serie de La Hija del Mal, mostrando cómo se conocieron Leonhart Avadonia y su hija, Germaine. Argumento La canción toma lugar en el Imperio Beelzeniano entre EC 481 y EC 486. Leonhart Avadonia se encuentra caminando por una cuidad en ruinas debido a la guerra, intimidando al reino enemigo por sus grandes hazañas como guerrero, asesinando a todas las personas que encontraba, asegurando que no tenía opción. Cinco años después la guerra aún continua. Cuando regresa a su hogar, una pequeña niña le da la bienvenida alegremente. Leonhart supone que algún día la podrá usar como rehén, ya que, después de todo, él asesinó a sus padres reales. El algún momento, una anciana vestida de negro se acercó al caballero, ordenándole que entregara a la niña, pero Leonhart no estaba completamente seguro, aunque se supone que esas eran sus intenciones. La pequeña niña se puso frente al caballero con una espada en la mano, como si quisiera protegerlo de sus enemigos, Leonhart acaricia afectuosamente la cabeza de la niña antes de tomar su propia espada y dirigirse a quienes querían alejar a la niña de él. En un bello atardecer, Leonhart y la niña caminan de la mano entre un mundo de guerra y destrucción. El caballero decide seguir con el rol de padre para la niña y ser la espada que la proteja hasta que llegue aquel momento inevitable. Letra |-|Kanji= 戦が終わり荒れ果てた町を 一人の騎士が歩く 彼は誰より戦果を挙げた 誰より人を殺した 敵国の民はその姿恐れ 必死に命乞いをする しかしその願いを彼が 聞き入れることは決してない 女の亡骸が抱えた 無邪気に微笑む赤子 彼は冷たい眼のまま 剣を振り上げた 英雄の鎧は常に紅く それはきっと浴びた返り血の色 誰かのための行いだとしても それを「正義」と呼べるのか それから五年の月日が流れ 戦は今日も続く 騎士を仮住まいで待つのは 一人の可憐な少女 あの時彼女の服に縫われた 皇家の紋に気づいた 手元に置いておけばいつか 人質くらいにはなるだろう 「お帰り父さん」と微笑む 無邪気で愚かな娘 お前の親を殺したのは この俺だというのに 英雄の鎧は常に紅く それはきっと彼の野心と同じ色 誰かのための行いだとしても それを「正義」と呼べるのか 戦場には 様々なものがはびこっている 勝利　敗北　憎しみ　時の運 そして裏切り 気が付けば騎士は 大勢の敵に囲まれていた 彼らがただの兵士でないことは 明らかだった 「おとなしく娘を差し出せ」と 迫る黒装束の老婆 従えばおそらく 娘の命はないだろう しかしそれは騎士にとって 望むところだったはず そのためにこの子を今まで 飼っていたのだから 剣を持ち 騎士を守るように 前に立った者がいた 震えてる小さな背中 それは幼いあの子だった 憐れな娘よ お前が父と慕う者は 今まさにお前を 売ろうとしていたと いうのに 騎士は娘の頭を 優しく撫でた後 殺し屋に向かって剣を抜いた…… 英雄の鎧は常に紅く それはきっと浴びた夕焼けの色 血塗られた時代の中　手を繋いで 歩いていく騎士と娘 戦場には正義も悪もない 贖罪の日はいつかやって来るだろう やがて来るその時まで彼は 「父」でいようと決意した |-|Romaji= Ikusa ga owari arehareta machi wo hitori no kishi ga aruku Kare wa dare yori senka wo ageta Dare yori hito wo koroshita Tekikoku no tami wa sono sugata osore hisshi ni inochigoi wo suru Shikashi sono negai wo kare ga kikiireru koto wa kesshite nai Onna no nakigara ga kakaeta mujaki ni hohoemu akago Kare wa tsumetai me no mama tsurugi wo furiageta Eiyuu no yoroi wa tsune ni akaku Sore wa kitto abita kaerichi no iro Dare ka no tame no okonai da to shite mo sore wo "seigi" yo yoberu no ka Sore kara go-nen no tsukihi ga nagare Ikusa wa kyou mo tsuzuku Kishi wo karizukai de matsu no wa hitori no karen na shoujo Ano toki kanojo no fuku ni nuwareta ouke no mon ni kizuita Temoto ni oite okeba itsuka hitojichi kurai ni wa naru darou "Okaeri tou-san" to hohoemu mujaki de oroka na musume Omae no oya wo koroshita no wa kono ore da to iu no ni Eiyuu no yoroi wa tsune ni akaku SOre wa kitto kare no yashin to onaji iro Dare ka no tame no okonai da to shite mo sore wo "seigi" yo yoberu no ka Senjou ni wa samasama na mono ga habikotte iru Shouri haiboku nikushimi toki no un soshite uragiri Kigatsukeba kishi wa oozei no teki ni kakomarete ita Karera ga tada no kenshi de nai koto wa akiraka datta "Otonashiku musume wo sashidase" to semaru kuro shouzoku no rouba Shitagaeba osoraku musume no inochi wa nai darou Shikashi sore wa kishi ni totte nozomu tokoro datta hazu Sono tame ni kono ko wo ima made katte ita no dakara Ken wo mochi kenshi wo mamoru you ni mae ni tatta ono ga ita Furueteru chiisa na senaka Sore wa osanai ano ko datta Aware na musume yo omae ga chichi shitau mono wa ima masa ni omae wo urou to shiteta to iu no ni Kishi wa musume no atama wo yasashiku nadeta ato koroshiya ni mukatte ken wo nuita.. Eiyuu no yoroi wa tsume ni akaku Sore wa kitto abita yuuyake no iro Chinurareta jidai no naka te wo tsunaide aruite iku kishi to musume Senjou ni wa seigi mo aku mo nai Shokuzai no hi wa itsuka yatte kuru darou Yagate kuru sono toki made kare wa "chichi" de iyou to ketsui shita |-| Español= Un caballero camina por la ciudad que ha sido destruida al terminar la guerra Él es quien dio más frutos en la batalla Quien más personas asesinó La gente del reino enemigo teme a su figura y ruegan por sus vidas desesperadamente Sin embargo aquellos ruegos nunca son escuchados por él El cadáver de una mujer lleva en brazos a un bebé que sonríe de forma inocente Él, aún con su mirada fría, elevó su espada La armadura del héroe siempre es carmesí Ese seguramente es el color de la sangre que brota se sus víctimas Aunque sea un acto a favor de alguien ¿puedes llamar a eso "justicia"? Desde entonces pasaron cinco años Hoy también la guerra continua Una encantadora niña es quien espera al caballero en su hogar temporal En ese momento se fijó en el emblema real que estaba bordado en su ropa Si la conserva consigo algún día le servirá de rehén al menos, seguramente "Bienvenido a casa, padre" le sonríe la inocente y tonta niña Aunque yo fui quien asesinó a tus verdaderos padres La armadura del héroe siempre es carmesí Ese es seguramente el mismo color de su ambición Aunque sea un acto a favor de alguien ¿puedes llamar a eso "justicia"? Muchas cosas se desenvuelven en el campo de batalla Victoria, derrota, odio, la suerte del momento y también traición Al darse cuenta el caballero ya estaba rodeado de numerosos enemigos Está claro que esos no eran soldados comunes "No te resistas y entrega a la niña" le dice una anciana vestida de negro se le acerca Si la obedezco seguramente la niña perderá su vida Sin embargo se suponía que eso era justamente lo que el caballero deseaba Para esto es que había mantenido consigo a esta niña hasta ahora Hubo alguien que se puso en frente del caballero con espada en mano, como si tratara de protegerlo Una pequeña espada temblorosa Era aquella pequeña niña Pobre chica, aunque aquel que añoras como padre recién tenía intenciones de venderte... Luego de acariciar suavemente la cabeza de la chica el caballero saca su espada y se dirige hacia los asesinos... La armadura del héroe siempre es carmesí Ese es seguramente el color del atardecer que lo baña El caballero y su hija caminan de la mano por una época bañada de sangre En el capo de batalla no hay maldad ni justicia Seguramente un día llegará el día de la redención Él se propuso seguir siendo "padre" hasta que llegue aquel momento inevitable Álbumes Lucifenia_Trinity_1.jpg|Trinidad de Lucifenia|link=Trinidad de Lucifenia Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Grupos= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *El nombre en japonés de la canción hace referencia a la armadura que siempre portaba Leonhart. *El título en inglés de la canción, "The Daughter of Red (La Hija de Rojo)", hace referencia a Germaine Avadonia, quien siempre vistió con ropas rojas y tanto su pelo como sus ojos eran del mismo color. Curiosidades *Un día antes de la publicación de la canción, Akuno-P dijo que la canción no iba a ser interpretada por LEON, el representante Vocaloid de Leonhart; al final, terminó siendo interpretada por MEIKO. *Esta es la primera canción de mothy con el género Jazz. *La canción transcurre durante la Guerra Expansionista de Lucifenia. *Durante la canción aparecen los emblemas de Beelzenia y Lucifenia, teniendo grabados los nombres "Imperium Beelzenia (Imperio Beelzeniano)" y "Royaume du Lucifenia (Reino de Lucifenia)" respectivamente. *Durante los créditos finales, se revela el nombre original de Germaine, Zita C. Beelzenia, mostrando su relación con la Familia Imperial Beelzeniana. Galería Canción PV= Leonhart con armadura (La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí).png|Leonhart empuñando su espada Germaine de niña (La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí).png|Germaine de niña, diciéndole "bienvenido" a su "papa", Leonhart Equipo de Trabajo en Espionaje, Leonhart y Germaine (La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí).png|El Equipo de Trabajo en Espionaje rodean a Leonhart y Germaine Abyss I.R. (La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí).png|Abyss I.R. ordenándole a Leonhart que le entregaran a su "hija" Germaine con una espada (La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí).png|Germaine poniéndose en frente de Leonhart para protegerlo Leonhart y Germaine (La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí).png|Leonhart tranquiliza a Germaine antes de atacar a los asesinos Leonhart y Germaine 1 (La Armadura del Héroe Siempre es Carmesí).png|Leonhart y Germaine decidiendo permanecer como padre e hija en:A Hero's Armor is Always Crimson Categoría:Canciones Categoría:La Hija del Mal Categoría:Canon